


Trust

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, if you recognize a few hints ive dropped, ignore tagrambles, one of thems a merman au, though its open to interpretation i guess, you'll figure out which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys stood on a beach just after sundown.<br/>One asked the other, "Do you trust me?"<br/>The other answered, "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>(for kagehinakagemonth on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"Do you trust me?" 

A soft question, words stolen by the wind.

"I do."

There was no hesitation, not a drop of fear in the reply. Pure honesty filled each of the words.

Silence grew between the two as they stood on the beach by the sea in the early evening, the sun having fallen beneath the horizon.

"Hey,"

An eyebrow quirked, an unspoken 'go on' in the look.

"Just…why are we out here? And what is that you're wearing?"

"You'll see."

"Not for much longer, the sun just went down and I’m sleepy." A small yawn punctuated the words. 

"It's almost time. Just a little longer."

Both could sense when the 'time' had come. 

For one of them, it meant pain. Years of experience had rendered him numb to all but the initial happening. Breathing labored, coming in painful sounding gasps, he fell to his knees with his legs clamping together, one arm braced against the sand, the other squeezing his throat. The companion watched in awe stricken horror as scales grew from the bared midsection of the kneeling, growing faster and faster as they enveloped milky legs, binding them together. A fin burst from the end, flopping weakly against the sand. Translucent webbing grew between slender fingers.

His skin bulged along his sides, several scoring his lower back. Fins burst from the slits, flopping over the hunched form to fan along the sand. Scales dotted his hands, blossomed from his mid-forearms to spiral up his arms. They encircled his neck like a collar, sprawling over his back and down his chest, over his shoulders and up to his face. They curled around his eyes, spreading their reach out to his ears that had pointed, the same translucent skin fanning from lobe to point.  
Removing the hand at his neck, the standing boy could see three curving slits on either side of the scale and skin. The slits flared as the merman took a deep breath through his nose, looking up to the standing teen.

"Oi," 

The word came out deeper, purr-like. Eyes seeming to glow, a thin film flicking over the surface before retreating. They were larger, framed by lashes that flared at the corner. Small scales covered the lids and swooped underneath along the cheekbone. 

"Are you scared?"

Teeth, pearly white and sharper than before, tongue slightly pointed as it flicked out from between a pale lower lip and darker upper lip to slide over them. Breath still came to them in less than-quiet inhales, but it wasn't the desperate desire for oxygen that it had been several minutes ago.

The other boy was terrified, if he would be honest with himself. He wanted to scream and run and hide, but despite his shaking, he clenched his hands into fists and said with a voice that held steady despite his shakings.

“No.”

“Do you fear me?”

“No.”

“Do you trust me to join me in the water?”

“I will follow you. Together with you, I am invincible.”

The merman chuckled and coughed. 

“First help me get to the water, I’m going to turn into fish flakes if I stay out much longer.”

The other boy scrambled to help, managing to pick up his companion and struggle the few steps it was to the water’s edge. They had both shed socks and shoes when they first hit the sandy shore, and so the sensation of night-chilled water on bare skin made him yelp and drop his charge. 

The merman hit the shallow water with a splash that soaked his companion, eliciting another yelp. 

“Hey! That’s cold!”

The companion’s teeth chattered as he backed up onto the sand, rubbing his arms through the light jacket he wore. From his position on the beach, he watched the merman pull himself into the deeper waters, dipping beneath the surface to breach, translucent fins catching the soft light of the full moon rising above the waters.

Those eyes shone, glowed almost. A webbed hand was offered.

“Are you coming?”

A bout of silence, some shuffling from the companion.

“Do you trust me?”

A pause, a breath, a soft smile.

“With my life.”

The companion stepped forward, not noticing the chilled water swirling around his legs as he walked out to the merman's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY FRICKED.
> 
> Yeah it's up to you whose who, but I guess you can kinda infer whose the merman and whose the companion -shrugs-  
> being that as it is, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
